Electronic devices, such as a mobile terminal, may include various connectors for data transmission and reception and battery charge. For example, an electronic device may perform various functions using various connectors, such as an input/output (I/O) connector, an earjack, a universal serial bus (USB), a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), a mobile high-definition link (MHL), and the like.
In order to mount a connector in an electronic device, such as a mobile terminal, different kinds of various components should be overlapped. Specifically, because the connector may be damaged by a cable connected from the outside, by adding mechanical devices, such as a separate bracket, a screw, an sus, and a rear fixing portion, the connector may be strongly fixed. For example, the connector may be overlapped in several structures using a connector pin, a connector case, a connector fixing sus, a connector surface mount device (SMD) board, a connector fixing bracket, a connector fixing screw, a rear case, a battery cover case, and the like. Therefore, in addition to a thickness of a basic connector structure, an entire thickness thereof may increase because of an additional reinforcement structure. As a result, it may be difficult to reduce a thickness of an electronic device, such as a mobile terminal in order to obtain a slim design.
Therefore, a need exists for a connector structure in which a portion of a separable connector may be coupled to an external device thereof.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.